The Nasuverse Brotastic Chronicles Shiki
by TypeMoonFreak
Summary: The Tale of Shiki Brohno returns!
1. Wake Up Feeling Like P Diddy

The protagonist of this tale is Shiki Brohno. Badass. Resident of Misaki City where he lives every day dealing with his large harem of beautiful women. He live in a big house at the top of a hill with his cute sister, Akiha and debatably cuter meidos, Hisui and Kohaku. There are sometimes two other residents of the Brohno house. They are Sion Eltnam, an Alchemist who wants Shiki's penis for various reasons but refuses to admit it, and Len his personal goth loli familiar who often takes the form of a black cat.

BEEP! BEEP!

Shiki's alarm blares in his ear and it's so loud it sounds like like it's right next to him.

BEEP! BEEP!

"Shut up!" Shiki groans and rolls over to slap his alarm to turn it off.

Shiki's alarm makes a cute yelping noise when he smacks it.

Wait a minute. Shiki then realizes he doesn't have an alarm clock. He opens his eyes to find Hisui standing dangerously close to him wielding a megaphone. On the top of her head is Shiki's hand hand, Shiki put two and two together very quickly because Mr. Brohno is not like some OTHER harem protagonists he can think of.

"SHIKI-SAMA, IT IS TIME TO GET OUT OF BED." Hisui said in her normal emotionless tone of voice, except it was maginfied by about a hundred when she spoke through the megaphone which made Shiki's brains feel like they were dribbling out of his ears.

"FFUUUUUU-" Shiki yells as he fall backwards out of his bed and smacks his head on the wall.

"SHIKI-SAMA, ARE YOU ALL RIGHT?" Hisui asked, peeking over Shiki's bed at him.

"Dammit Hisui, lose the megaphone. Where did you get that anyway?" Shiki rubs the back of his head and looks up at her.

Hisui hides the megaphone behind her back. "Nee-san suggested that I start using it to wake you. Have you awakened?"

"Of course, who could sleep through something like that?" Shiki stands up and adjusts his pajamas. Luckily he has no morning wood, that would have been awkward. He should have realized Kohaku would put something like that in her head.

"Then if you will excuse me, please come down for breakfast when you have finished changing." She bowed and left the room.

Shiki'a cleaned uniform is on his dresser as usual. That's right, it is a school day but Shiki doesn't really feel like going today. Why should a guy who can kill anything go to school? It seems so lowbrow. A dude as awesome as him should be able to do whatever the hell he wants. However if he doesn't go, everyone but a certain Vampire Princess will be pissed off at him. If he had it his way, every day would be filled with badass adventures like rescuing princesses and saving planets from alien invasions. "Why couldn't my last name have been Shepard?" Shiki mumbles to himself.


	2. A Bear Is Not Fine Too

Fuck school. Vampire bitches require Shiki's attention and that's much more important than learning about math and stuff. Everyone is going to be pissed at him later, but he decides to worry about that when it happens. If he's going to do this, he'd better do this right. He puts on his clean uniform so it at least looks like he's going to do what everyone tells him and head downstairs to get some grub.

Shiki slides down the long railing on the side of the staircase and jumps off before busting his balls on the end piece, which he has already done many times before. He land in the doorway of the dining room and strikes a dramatic pose. "Ladies contain your orgasms, I have arrived."

"Good morning to you too Nii-san." Akiha looks quite taken aback at his entrance and munches on a piece of toast.

"Energetic as usual aren't you Shiki?" Sion grins at him.

"I don't know what you're talking about Sion. I took care of my morning wood some minutes ago." Shiki says matter of factly and takes his seat next to Akiha. Out of the corner of his eye he sees Sion blushing furiously after telling her about his penis. "Yeah, she wants me." Shiki mumbles to your eggs.

He finishs breakfast and watches as Kohaku and Akiha leave ahead of him to drive to Akiha's school. She goes to some foofy school that teaches girls how to be ladies. Hisui is standing near the front door with Shiki's bag, he goes to her and takes it and as he leaves he catches Len hopping down the stairs to say goodbye to him by rubbing against his legs.

"So what is it that you do here all day?" Shiki asks Sion.

"I am not just sitting around, if that is what you are implying." She narrows her eyes at him.

She seems kinda colder than usual today. "On the rag. Got it. See you later Sion." Shiki gives her a wink and a smile, blinding her with his shiny teeth before walking out the front door with Hisui.

"W-wait just a minute! I believe you have come to some sort of horribly wrong conclusion!" She runs after him.

"Please be careful on your way, Shiki-sama." Hisui bows and sees Shiki off.

Behind her Sion is yelling at Shiki through the gate. "DAMMIT SHIKI, WAIT I SAID!" She calls after him.

Shiki leaves Sion behind and heads down the hill. Once there he starts towards Arcueid's appartment. She should be still in bed by now and it'll give her a nice surprise to wake her up for once. Maybe squeeze her tits a little while Shiki's at it, surely she won't mind. "COMMENCE OPPERATION: EARN RELATIONSHIP POINTS WITH SEXY VAMPIRE!... Name subject to change." Shiki speeds off at a run leaving a trail of dust behind him.

He arrives at Arcueid's appartment complex several moments later. He enters the building and arrives at her door. Luckily she gave him a key to her place a while back. Luckily she hasn't found out about those panties he raided from her drawer one day while she was out. Shiki tosses the key up in the air and performs an expertly executed spinning back kick and the key flies into the lock. He turns the key and opens the door.

Shiki tiptoes inside careful not to wake the sleeping princess until he decides exactly what it is he's going to do with her first. He walks through the kitchen and over to her rather frilly bed where she is sleeping, curled up in a ball under a blanket.

"Awww she's so cu~te." Shiki grins mischeviously down at her. Her hair is covering half her face and a tiny strand even made it's way into her mouth. Shiki leans in close to her and stretches his hands out.

"WAKE UP ARC, IT AIN'T GONNA SUCK ITSELF!" Shiki yells as he grabs Arc's shoulders and shakes her violently.

"UWAAAH!" Arc is jerked awake and yelps, instinctively punching Shiki in the face and sending him flying across the room. He manages to right himself in mid air and land gracefully back on the ground.

"Sh-Shiki? What are you doing here?" She seems to have woken up and realized it was him there. She's sitting up on her bed and rubbing her eyes, looking at Shiki drowsily.

"Oh you know, just figured I'd come see how you were doing today." Shiki grins widely.

Arcueid yawned and stretched her hands above her head, this action made her chest stick out and her wonderful breasts threatened to pop out of the button down shirt she normally slept in. "Don't you have school today?" She asked mid yawn.

"I did, but I figured it would be a better use of my time to spend the day with you so I'm skipping." Shiki sits down on the edge of Arc's bed.

"Skip? For me?" She tilted her head cluelessly and pointed at herself.

Shiki nods and shoots her a thumbs up.

"YAY~! SHI~KI!" Arc exclaims happily and pounces on him like a cat.

"Mmph!" Shiki's happy expression is muffled by Arc's rather voluptuous bosom. She has effectively latched herself onto Shiki and is now litterally suffocating him with her affection. What's more he can feel some of her skin on his own because Arc doesn't sleep in anything but that shirt she's wearing. Shiki could die happy here right now, suffocated in her large tits.

Shiki struggles around for a bit, unable to get her off of him, he grabs her breasts and begin to fondle them kneading them with his hands like he would if he were making bread.

"Ahn~ Shiki you're so forceful in the morning." She arches her back and moans seductively which gives Shiki a chance to catch his breath.

"Alright, get off you horny cat." Shiki pushes Arc back and sits up on her bed. Now isn't the time for that, there would be plenty of time for hot vampire dickings once Shiki's taken her out a bit.

"Nyaa?" Arc rolls onto the floor looking confused and that's when Shiki notices something a little strange about her.

"Arc, what the fuck are those?" Shiki points at Arcueid's legs which are covered in thick brown fur. Her beautiful white feet were now large paws with claws on them.

"Huh?" She looks up at him curiously, tilting her head back so it looks like she's upside down.

"BEAR LEGS!" Shiki yells in confusion and points at her legs.

"Oh you mean these." Arcueid sits up and strokes the fur on her legs.

"WHAT THE FUCK BEAR LEGS BEAR LEGS BEAR LEGS!" Shiki's body starts to shake with what is probably confusion and an over abundance of testosterone. "BEARLEGSBEARLEGSBEARLEGS!" Shiki starts foaming at the mouth and convulsing furiously.

Arc jumps to her feet and runs over, smacking Shiki across the face. "Shiki! They're fake, relax." She explains.

"Huh?" Shiki's body stops shaking and returns to normal, except for the large question mark appearing above his head.

Arc plops down and from out of the hideous looking feet she pulls her own normal, beautiful white legs. She pulls the boots off of her feet and throws them aside. "You see? I guess they're supossed to keep your legs warm at night. Aren't they cute?" She smiles and wiggles her toes.

Shiki lets out a heaving sigh. "Don't do shit like that, you nearly killed me. Besides, your normal legs are the best anyway. You don't need crap like that." He says and puts his hands on his hips.

Arc might be hungry. Sometimes Shiki stops by and cooks breakfast for her, despite being a vampire she likes just about anything he cooks. Another option is he could shove her out the door early and get some breakfast somewhere else, but that would deprive her the orgasmic pleasure of tasting Shiki's cooking. Hmm, decisions decisions.


	3. Yakitate! Waffo

Shiki will cook Arcueid breakfast here. If she wants it, he'd damn well better deliver. This is his time to shine, he's gonna give her a show she's never going to forget, the memory of this breakfast will burn in her taste buds like nothing ever before. Shiki's eyes shine as his soul is set ablaze. If he's going to do this, he's going to do this to some proper theme music. Shiki flips on the MP3 player in his head that all badass people have and flips to the Iron Chef theme song. The Japanese one, not that crappy American version.

DAA DA DA DADA! Epic music starts to play in Shiki's brain, a fire wells up inside him. Now is the time.

Shiki strikes a dramatic pose in front of Arcueid, throwing his arms out to each side. "WELCOME MY WONDERFUL VAMPIRE TO IRON CHEF!" He yells dramatically and produces a yellow pepper from his pocket. He dramatically takes a bite out of it like it had assaulted one of his best friends. Juice squirts everywhere but somehow only manages to get all over Arcueid, easily soaking through her thin shirt so much that Shiki could now see through it. All according to keikaku. (Author note: Keikaku means "Plan")

"Yay~!" Arc pays no attention to her now soaked shirt and begins to clap wearing a large smile on her face and bouncing up and down on her bed, thus causing her ample breasts to bounce around as well.

"YOU! LUCKY CUSTOMER, WHAT IS YOUR ORDER?" Shiki points at Arcueid's face.

Arcueid puts a finger to her lips in thought for a moment before gleefully shouting, "Waffles~!"

"VERY WELL." Shiki clenches the vegitable in his hand and makes it explode into dust, the juice oozes out all over his fist as he strikes a manly pose. "IF WAFFLES IS WHAT YOU DESIRE THEN YOU SHALL HAVE WAFFLES!" Shiki does a backflip into the kitchen and starts throwing ingredients up into the air as he finds them.

Shiki finds the waffle iron and kicks it onto the counter where it lands perfectly and plugs itself in. He throws up some eggs and a jug of milk along with some other stuff. Making waffles from scratch is the only way to do it.

As the ingredients float down Shiki takes off his glasses and slips his hand into his pocket. The ingredients float down as if in slow motion, his heart begins to pound in his chest. The lines show up. Shiki's knife flashes as he retrieves it from his pocket and slashes the ingredients mid air. They fall gracefully with a splash into a bowl he already had prepared. The eggs removed perfectly from their shells as only the yolk falls into the bowl.

"ORAORAORAORAORA!" Shiki feverishly stirs the ingredients in the bowl to make the batter with a whisk that he taped to the end of his dick.

Arcueid watches in amazement as Shiki pours the perfectly blended concoction onto the waffle iron and shut the lid with a well placed axe kick.

A minute or so later he opens the lid to reveal a perfectly golden browned waffle. Shiki produces a plate from behind his back and pounds on the counter, sending the waffle flying off the cooker and into the air. Once again taking out his knife he slices the waffle into bite sized pieces in mid air, he whisks the plate under them as they fall and the waffle falls gracefully onto the plate.

Next he tosses up some butter and some small packs of syrup that Arc looks like she got from some restaraunt.

SLICE!

The butter falls in neat little piles onto the waffle so it would melt evenly and coat the entire top of the waffle in it.

SLICE!

Shiki cuts the packets of syrup and it falls on the waffle with precision, each of the little indentations on the waffle have now been perfectly filled evenly with sweet syrupy goodness.

"NOT DONE YET!" Whipped cream and a couple cherries managed to find themselves close to Arc's kitchen cieling.

CUT-OH!

The whipped cream falls onto the waffle in the shape of a heart.

SEVENTEEN DISECTION!

The cherries were minced in mid air, falling in the perfect shape of an arrow going through the whipped cream heart.

Shiki spins out of the kitchen holding the plate on the tip of his fingers, once he reaches the spot in front of Arc he holds out his hand and presents his creation to her.

"DOZO!"

Arc holds up a sign she must have made while watching, giving Shiki a perfect score out of 10. She picks up a fork and stabs a piece of the waffle and shovels it into her mouth.

She chews it slowly savoring the taste and then swallows.

"AHHHHHH!" She screams in ecstacy and falls onto her back, the plate balancing itself on her legs. "Mmm so good~" She moans seductively and her face turns red.

"Ohohohoho, behold my power Arcueid Brunestud!" Shiki crosses his arms and watches her enjoy herself.

Meanwhile Arc is still eating the waffle slowly, every bite she takes sending her into the peak of pleasure, stimulating her every taste bud. After three bites Arcueid gives in to the pleasure, her back arches with each swallow and she squirms unable to contain it fully. She had to move the plate off of her body or else it would have spilled all over her, her breathing had become ragged and a miniscule amount of saliva was leaking out of the corner of her mouth.

"Shi~ki." Arc moans breathlessly as she lays exhausted on her bed. After awhile she lost the ability to form sentences within her mind so she just started to moan Shiki's name, and after several long minutes she finished the waffle. The spot where here legs were were absolutley soaked, it seems she came several times while eating the waffle.

While she was having such a great time Shiki had made a waffle for yourself and started eating it, it didn't have quite the effect on him as it did her but god damn it was the best fucking thing he'd ever eaten. Well since the last time he'd eaten one anyway. Shiki watches as Arc's chest heaves up and down for a few moments before she manages to raise her head up off the bed and look at Shiki.

"Amazing. That was amazing Shiki." She panted and wiped the excess saliva off of her mouth that had been running down her chin.

"Awesome. Ready for round 2?" Shiki grins eagerly.

Arc heaves a sigh, draping her arm over her face. "I couldn't possibly do that again." She said almost sadly.

"Alright then, get dressed and let's get out of here." Shiki says and jerks his thumb towards her front door.

"I'm... going to need a minute or two." She said and took a deep breath, still trying to recover.

Well, that'll give Shiki time to figure out where he wants to go first anyway. The man should escort the lady after all.


	4. COSUPRAY

Arc comes out of her bathroom fully dressed. The usual white sweatshirt and violet skirt. That's when it hits Shiki. That kind of thing doesn't really show off her figure very well, but he knows what will.

"It has to be cosplay." Shiki says out loud as he looks her over. She already has that magical girl thing she does every once in awhile, but there are so many options out there. Arc has a nice body, it seems like a waste since she doesn't seem to have a great sense of fashion.

"Is there something on me?" Arc asks curiously as she looks down at herself and spins around.

"It's more like there's something NOT on you."

"Hm? Did I forget to wear underwear again?" Arc lifts up her skirt.

"Heh heh... white lace today."

"Geez, what's gotten into you Shiki?" Arc asks and lets her skirt drop as she puts her hands on her hips.

"Cosplay."

"What?"

"Co~splay."

"Huh?"

"COSUPRAY!"

"Oh, alright sounds fun." Arc grinned. "Only if you do it with me though." She said with a smirk.

"Well, alright if you insist but I'm not putting those jumper cables on your nipples again." Shiki begins to remove his pants.

"I mean I want you to cosplay with me!" She stomps the ground, a little frustrated. Her reaction then turns to one of a cute little girl, she starts to fidget with her hands and sway from side to side while looking at him with wide eyes. "I was going to ask you about the jumper cables later..."

"Chu talkin' bout Arc? Cosplay ain't for no dudes." Most of the guys Shiki sees cosplaying are fat and have no business dressing like that. Shiki wasn't going to join that crowd of people no matter what anyone said.

"Well fine then, I won't if you won't." Arc hmphed and tossed her hair over her shoulder.

God dammit. "I'LL DO IT!"

AFTERWARDS AT THE HALL OF JUSTICE... which happened to be the name of the cosplay shop.

"Fighting evil by moonlight! When in love by daylight! Never running from a real fight!" Arc's voice rang out and echoed in the store, her voice came from the dressing room as she burst through the curtain with an explosion of little golden stars. "I am the one named Sailor Moon!" She twirled her tiara around her finger. "But where oh where is my love? My knight in shining armor who saves me when I'm in trouble?" She clapped her hands together and closed her eyes.

Shiki stares down from the cieling down Arc's sailor outfit. The view of her breasts from here was quite astonishing. Arc clears her throat, expecting Shiki to come out of the dressing room next to hers.

"I AM THE EVIL THAT FAPS IN THE NIGHT!" Shiki jumps down from the cieling with his long cape flowing behind him as he hits the ground. He grabs the hems of his cape and thrusts his arms outward dramatically, tonguing the fake fangs in his mouth. "I AM THE DARKNESS THAT SHUNS THE LIGHT!" Shiki decends upon Arc and puts his arm around her waist, twirling her around a little before bending her over backwards. Shiki grins at her, the fake fangs shining brightly. "Hey there baby." He says in his best Bruce Campbell voice.

"Excuse me sir, if you're going to do indecent things I'm going to have to ask you to leave." The lady at the counter ruins the moment. Bastards.

"Ehehe, sorry." Arc says in a ditzy sort of tone. Shiki wasn't going to apologize though, that lady at the counter should apologize for cock blocking him.

"Alright then, NEXT!" Shiki shouts, and both him and Arc speed through the store and find stuff. She seemed to be having fun but Shiki was just picking shit randomly. Shiki however was getting kinda bored, this stuff wasn't revealing enough. Then it caught your eye.

"Hey Arc, try this one." Shiki grabs the outfit and tosses it to her.

Arc caught it and looked at it, her eyes went wide. "You're joking right?"

"I would never joke about your body Arc." Shiki says seriously and grabs a random outfit and heads to the dressing room.

"Hold on Shiki, you wear this then." Arc tossed him something.

"Oh, this is going to be good." Shiki grins as he looks at it curiously. It was pretty strange, normally Shiki would never be seen in something like this but at least he would get to see Arc in something similar.

Arc disappears in the changing room next to Shiki's while he slips on the weird outfit she gave him.

Shiki didn't realize it but the one he gave her looked almost exactly like the one she gave him. Almost like a matching pair of uniforms.

Shiki hears a knock on the wall coming from Arc's dressing room. "Let's make this a big one!" She says excitedly.

Shiki pulsl on the boots that came with the outfit. "Let's do it."

He hears the sound of Arc jumping out of the dressing room while he waits for his cue. He hears the gasps of everyone else in the store as she makes her entrance.

"Prepare for trouble!" She shouts. That's Shiki's cue.

"MAKE IT A DOUBLE!" He performs a backflip out of the dressing room and turns to point at all the other customsers, making sure to extend an different finger to the lady sitting at the counter.

"To protect the world from Dead Apostle infestation!" Arc extends her hand towards the cieling and strikes a pose.

"To bone all women within this nation!... Cats are fine too." Shiki starts thrusting his hips at everyone in the store.

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"TO EXTEND MY DICK TO THE STARS ABOVE!"

"Arcueid!"

"SHIKI!"

"Team Rocket! Blast off at the speed of light!"

"SURRENDER NOW OR PREPARE TO GET RAPED!"

Arc sighed and scratched her head. Her black and white jumpsuit with the red "R" on the front was quite fetching and clung to her figure nicely. "Shiki that doesn't rhyme."

"IT DOES NOW!"

"Alright you two! That's it!" The girl at the front desk seems to have popped her top, she looks kinda pissed.

And so Shiki and Arc were thrown out of the Hall of Justice. Too bad, Shiki was going to make Arc wear that Wonder Woman outfit next.

Arc sat on her butt on the curb, laughing like she'd just had the time of her life. "That was fun! Too bad we got thrown out though." She looked a little disappointed.

"Yeah too bad, we should have gone to the Legion of Doom across the street." Shiki jerks his thumb towards the creepy looking building across the street from the shop he was just in. Well cross one place off the list, if Shiki keeps making Arc this happy the day could end very well for him. The day is still young and it's barely passed lunchtime, he made Arc a late breakfast so there's still plenty of time before she should be hungry again. Might as well decide where Shiki wants to go next.


	5. Itty Bitty Kitty Committee

Shiki could go to the mall, but there's a big chance he could run into someone there that would be bad if he ran into someone he knew. The zoo would be a good idea, but Arc would proabably do something stupid like try to ride one of the elephants so that's a no go.

"Let's just go find somewhere to chill for now." Shiki grabs Arc by the hand and leads her off. The park would be great.

"Shiki, where are we going now?" Arc asks because Shiki just suddenly grabbed her without warning.

"You'll find out when we get there, just come on." Not many people would be there this time of day and there's a low chance he'd run into anyone anyway, another plus is that he and Arc know the park quite well albeit at night. When not at home Len also likes to roam around town so she might be at the part too with all the stray cats that hang around there.

"The park Shiki?" Arc frowns when the two of them arrive. It was probably the least exciting place he could have chosen seeing as the two of them have been here more times than they care to remember.

"Got a problem with it? We haven't been here during the day much, won't it be nice to just sit and relax for once?" Shiki tosses her a canned drink he bought when he entered the park. He pops the top on his and sits on a bench next to Arc.

As expected Shiki spots a bunch of cats chilling near the base of the large tree on the grass. "You think Len is over there with them?" Arc asked.

"Dunno. Let's go find out, it's been way too long since I've tormented her." Shiki says with a grin and stands up from the bench, making his way over to the tree.

The cats of all ages watch Shiki carefully as he and Arc approach, most don't even reguard him as anything to watch and just continue napping. In the center there was a black cat that looked like it was keeping watch for the others like some kind of miniture pride of lions.

"Hi~ Len!" Arcueid greeted her. Len stretched her paws out and arched her back before bounding over to Shiki and rubbing herself on his legs.

"Not a very lively bunch are they?" The princess was beginning to look bored.

"Oh don't worry, I know how to liven things up a little. Let's have a party with plenty of pussy... cats." Shiki shoots his hand into his jacket pocket and produces a ball of brightly colored string.

Arc tilts her head in confusion. "Shiki where did you get that?"

"That lady at the Hall of Justice was a real dick, so I jacked this for Len on the way out. I was going to wait until I got back home to give it to her, but this'll be more fun." He grins as he turns towards Arc. All the cats that were previously sleeping had some how magically woken up like they had some kind of sensor telling them there was string nearby. They all jumped to their feet and looked at Shiki.

Shiki unravels the string a little bit and holds onto the tiny bit, if he were to throw the ball at someone it would come unraveled all over them.

"Hey Arc, CATCH!" He tosses the ball at the unexpected vampire.

"Ah ah, wah!" Arc juggles the ball in the air unable to catch it because she wasn't expecting it. This makes the ball of yarn unravel more and soon enough Arc fell to the ground on her ass, completely tanlged up in the string.

Shiki looks at the cats, their eyes looked like they just caught on fire. Their eyes went as wide as a pair of marbles and they all charged at Arc like an army headed into battle. Shiki swore they were even organizing themselves into some kind of combat formation.

"ATTACK, MY WHISKERED ARMY OF DOOM!" Shiki shouts as the cats begin to jump all over Arc, biting and pawing at the string that was tightly wrapped to her body like some kind of wierd bondage video.

"Ah! Wait! Not there!" Arc pleaded at the cats as they began to lick her all over as they tried to get at the string. "Shiki help me! I can't move!" Arc desperately asks you. Somehow her arms had ended up behind her back and tied together quite wonderfully. Shiki couldn't have hoped for a better outcome. At the moment Arc had no choice but to roll around and try to shake the cats off, but they weren't going to be that easy. They were quite determined to get that string from her.

Shiki scratches his head and pretends to think for a minute as Arc looks at him with watery eyes as she continues to be molested by the cats. "I think it would be better to just let them wear themselves out. Isn't that right Len?" He looks down at his feet at the only cat who didn't join the ruckus. She just meows and gives Shiki a rather disappointed look. At least as disappointed as a cat can look anyway.

"Shiki!" Arc complained while still squirming about. She made a small yelping sound as a cat found it's way up her skirt.

Shiki ignores her cries for help and kneels down to scratch between Len's ears. Len shrugs off his fingers and looks up at him, her eyes narrowed. She most likely doesn't approve of Shiki's exploitation of the cats for his own personal entertainment.

He sighs. "Fine, I hate it when you look at me like that. As payback I'm going to make Kohaku give you a nice bath later." Shiki digs his knife out of his pocket and watches Len scamper away when he threatened her with a bath.

Shiki approaches Arc who had been having quite a nice time up until then and cut her free. "Cats are such cute animals aren't they?" Shiki grins and extends his hand to help her up.

Arcueid hmphed and shook the cats off of her, who jumped off her body carrying various pieces of string and cloth in their mouths. They stalked off triumphantly back to their tree and began to play with each other. "Took you long enough." She took your hand while glaring at Shiki, adjusting her clothes a little once she was back on her feet.

Well Shiki could have watched that army of cats torture Arc for a good hour but Len wasn't going to have it. However he has no choice but to do whatever she says because frankly she's fucking adorable. Anyway, Shiki has time to go one more place before school lets out and he'd have to go home, at least long enough to let the girls at the house know that he wasn't murdered. Seems like every one around Shiki thinks he could be killed or horribly disfigured at any second so they like to know that he's alive every couple of hours. Especially Akiha.

Anyway, time to decide where he wants to go next.


	6. Mystic Eyes of Sexy Preception

"Hey Arc, we're going to the mall." Shiki doesn't ask. He doesn't suggest. He flat out tell hers where he's going. He's a man dammit, and that's what men do.

A loud rumbling noise fills the park.

"Shiki, I'm hungry." Arc mumbles and rubs her stomach.

"There's a food court in the mall I'll get you something there." He grabs her hand and leads her off.

"Do they have waffles?" She asks with hope gleaming in her eyes.

Shiki shrugs. "Yeah sure why not." Shiki knows they don't, but Arc will find out that eventually anyway. He would hate to burst her bubble.

"HERE'S SHIKI!" He announces himself loudly and kicks in the double doors of the mall. He slides inside on the tile floor like Tom Cruise in Risky Business, pulling Arc next to him.

Arc sniffs the air and grabs Shiki's hand. "Enjoy your old time rock and roll later. The food is this way." She starts pulling him along.

"BUT IT'S THE MUSIC THAT SOOTHES MY SOUL!" Shiki protests. Everyone in the mall was looking at him strangely.

The mall is made up of two levels seperated by escalators which Arc has just passed. The food court as no doubt Arc already noticed was on the first level. Shiki notices a little girl pointing at him and saying something to her mother. "Don't look at the strange people dear." She says and they continue down the escalator.

"Strange? The hell is she talking about. I'm fucking awesome." Shiki puffs out his chest proudly and takes the lead in front of Arc.

Meanwhile Arcueid seems to be drawn to a local Chinese place called Wang Chung Tonight. There was a Chinese guy that runs the place sticking his head out to everyone who walking buy yelling "Yoo wanna Wang Cung Tonight? Very good yes! Everybody Wang Chung Tonight!"

Not only does looking at that place give you Disco Fever, the food there is pretty damn good too. As it so happens Shiki's bro from school knows the family that runs this joint.

"That'll do, let's get some fucking chicken." Shiki says as he put on his comically large afro and starts to waltz towards the counter.

"You sir! You wanna Wang Chung Tonight!" He yells at Shiki.

"YO WEI ZING CHO WE BOTH WANNA WANG CHUNG TONIGHT!" Shiki snaps his fingers and strikes a funky pose.

"YOU WANNA WANG CHUNG TONIGHT?"

"WE WANNA WANG CHUNG TONIGHT!" Shiki and Arc shout simultaniously.

"VERY GOOD EVERYBODY WANG CHUNG TONIGHT!" The three of them shout and Wei Zing Cho produces two splendid plates of sweet and sour chicken on rice from behind his back. Where the hell did he get those anyway?

"LET'S WANG CHUNG TONIGHT!" Shiki and Arc find a table and start to dig in to their lunch.

"This is really good." Arc mumbles as she pops a piece of chicken into her mouth.

"Course it is. Arihiko recommended it." Shiki pulls some chopsticks out of his afro and grabs a piece of chicken.

After the two of them finish Wang Chunging. He figures he'd ask Arc if there was anywhere she wanted to go in here. Shiki's not much of a mall rat, if it were him then he'd just chill at the big fountain up front and torment anyone that passed by.

"I'd like to go buy some more underwear but I want to try new things. Will you come with me and tell me what you like?" Arc says as she sways back and forth, looking up at Shiki with puppy dog eyes.

Well, now Shiki needs a heart transplant because it feels like it just exploded with the force of a thousand suns. "Like I'd say no. Come on, let's go sexify you up a little more." He grabs Arc's hand and leads her up the escalator and towards a langerie and lady's underwear store by the name of Clams Ahoy.

"Alright, where are the crotchless panties I've heard so much about?" Shiki asks very loudly as he enters the store, not giving a fuck.

The lady at the counter looks at him with her eyes narrowed. "Keep it in your pants dude." She glares at him.

"Shiki!" Arc pulls him away before he deliver a snappy comeback and pulls him into one of the isles. "I think getting kicked out of one place is enough for the day."

"Now why would you think I would do something that would get us kicked out?" Shiki says in his best innocent face.

"Your record isn't exactly that great. Remember last week when you got kicked out of the flower shop for doing obscene things to the plants?" Arc put her hands on her hips.

"Hey, I'm still convinced that semen would make an awesome fertilizer. If It can be used to make more humans, why not plants too?" Shiki states your argument.

"It also didnt help the fact that you were shouting "Suck on my stamen you dirty whore" at the top of your lungs while raping a peace lily."

"That lily was asking for it."

"What do you think of these?" Arc ignores Shiki's comeback holds up a pair of white panties with blue stripes.

"Nah, too immature." He turns around, his sexy panty senses are tingling. Shiki pulls out a pair of black lace ones and show them too her. "Now these. These are what you need."

Arc grabs them from Shiki and stretches them out a little. "You think so? I don't know if black is really my color."

"Only one way to find out." Shiki picks Arc up, ignoring her protests and comically toss her into the nearest changing room.

"Wait a minute Shiki, you can't come in here." Arc pushes him out when he tries to enter.

"Why the hell not?"

"Because I'm...changing." Arc's cheeks turn a little red.

A large red question mark appears over Shiki's head. "You ask me to hook your nipples up to a car battery earlier and now you don't want to me to see you change your clothes?"

Arc nods and silently disappears.

"Women are crazy. Sometimes I forget why I go through all the trouble." Then Shiki imagines Arc in the underwear he just got her to try on. "Right. That's why."

Arc takes quite awhile seemingly looking at herself in the mirror. "Fuck it. I'm going in." Shiki blurts out.

"Hey, don't cause trouble." The lady at the counter eyes him. What the hell is up with these people today? Is there a factory for uptight cash register bitches that just manufactures people like this?

Shiki ignores her and slips into the changing room and catches Arc just as she's pulling the black underwear down to change. She looks over her shoulder at Shiki and freezes. "Shiki?"

She's bent over in front of him, probably looking at herself in the mirror that was in the back. "Sweet view." Shiki's digs a spare pair of sunglasses out of his pocket and puts them on.

"D-Didn't I tell you to wait outside?" She stumbles over her words. How cute, she really is embrassed though Shiki has no idea why.

"Well yeah but I thought you were taking so long I thought you might want some help with... things."

"Meaning you just wanted to see me."

"Yeah pretty much."

Arc pouts and pulls her clothes back on. "How did it look?"

"As you said black isn't really your color." Shiki sighs, a bit disappointed. He produces a new pair out of his pocket and tosses them at her. "I was looking at these outside. I think they might suit you better."

Arc holds them up. They're pure white with angel wing designs across the front and back. "Yeah these are good. But tell me how you got my size exactly."

Shiki grins. "My dear True Ancestor, how many times have I groped your body?"

Arc put a finger to her lips and turned her head up like she was seriously thinking about it. "You can tell my measurements just from that?"

Shiki puffs out his chest proudly. "Of course I can. It's a skill I've developed over a long period of time."

"Hmmm. You're pretty handy. Then you can tell anyone's sizes right?" She asks curiously.

"Yep. Anyone."

"Sion."

"Pff too easy. 86/55/83"

"Akiha."

"Steep as a cliff side/57/79"

"That's from the top down?"

"Naturally. Come on give me something difficult."

Arc starts thinking again. "... Miyako-chan."

"60/46/62. I can do this all day Arc." Shiki grins and crosses his arms.

"So this is the power of the power." Arc sighed, defeated.

After that Arc gave up. She couldn't stand up to the power of Shiki's amazing... power. Whatever, Shiki will come up with a clever name for it later. Being the manly man that he is he pays for Arc's underwear despite the stink eye the bitch at the counter was giving him. It was about time to leave the mall and go home and see Akiha anyway. Shiki walk out the door with Arc, and that's when it hits him.

"MYSTIC EYES OF SEXY PRECEPTION!" Shiki shouts at the top of his lungs and thrusts his hips at the sky. That's what it is. A more perfect name there is not.

He escorts Arc back to her apartment. "Thanks Shiki! I had fun today!" She smiles brightly and hugs him.

"Akiha is going to be pissed if she ever finds out I skipped school today. If this is the last time you see me alive there's just one thing I want to tell you."

Arc tilts her head. "What's that?"

"I raided your underwear drawer."

Arc's eyes beging to glow a bright yellow and she starts to crack her knuckles. "Is that so?"

"Now I must go, my people need me." Shiki retreats from Arcueid and head back home.

"Wait a minute! SHIKI!" She calls after him.

"Hello ladies, did you miss me?" Shiki greets both Hisui and Kohaku who are in the entryway when he enters the mansion.

"Welcome home, Shiki-sama." Both of them greet him back.

"Is Akiha home?"

"Yep. Akiha is in the sitting room." Kohaku answers cheerfully.

"Nii-san if that is you would you please come here for a moment?" Akiha's voice came in from the sitting room.

Oh shit. Whenever Akiha calls him out like that it's never good. Shiki could run away, but all his stuff is here so he'd have to come back eventually and when he did he'd be a dead man. "Sup Akiha." Shiki goes to her and try to greet her casually.

Akiha narrows her eyes and looks up at Shiki from her afternoon tea. "Nii-san I recieved a call from your school today." She says plainly.

"Oh really? That's odd because I absolutley went."

"Lying to me will only make your situation worse Nii-san. Or do you enjoy it when I am angry with you?" Akiha sets her teacup down.

"But you're so adorable when your eyebrows furrow like that. Sometimes I can't help it." Maybe if he distracts her she'll forget about it.

Akiha's ears turn a little red. "Really? No wait! Nii-san I know what it is you are trying to do!"

"Akiha I'm not trying to do anything. It's just that I can't help but notice how pretty you look. It almost caught me by surprise so I couldn't help but mention it." She's taken the bait, time to reel her in.

"A-Anyway! You can't be skipping school Nii-san." Akiha tries to remain on topic but she looks a little flustered.

"I assure you I had a very good reason for doing it."

"And what would that be?" Akiha crosses her arms.

"Arihiko got sick, so I went over to his place to look after him." It was a blatent lie, but it was the most believable thing he could come up with. Shiki often goes over to Arihiko's to bro around and flirt with his hot sister.

Akiha sighed. "You should have at least called the school and told them you weren't coming if that was the case."

No way! She bought it! "I definately will next time." Shiki heaves a sigh. Akiha rarely believes what he says, so this was a rare miracle. Tomorrow was the start of the weekend, so it would be a shame if something happened to him that made him unable to enjoy it. For the rest of the night he could relax, the date with Arc sort of took it out of him anyway.

DAY 1 COMPLETE!

2000xp gained.

Level up! Shiki Ohnoes is now Level 2!

Arcueid Relationship Points Gained!

Relationship Status:

Arcueid - Good +10 points

Arihiko - Good

Len - Low - 5 points

Akiha - Low - 5 points

Sion - Average

Hisui - Average

Kohaku - Average

Ciel - Average

Miyako - Good

Satsuki - Isn't it sad?

Status:

Shiki Ohnoes Level 2

Current Equipment:

Knife +100,000 Killing Ability

School Uniform +5 Style

Mystic Eye Killer Glasses -50 Brain Melting Migranes

Ray Ban Sunglasses +100 Awesome

Penis +500 Manliness

New Missions Added!

Weekend Options Added!

Saving progress... Please do not turn off your computer...

Progress saved.


	7. Shiki Swag

Shiki wakes up slowly and stretches his arms only unfortunately he is unable to move any part of his body. He takes a look around and finds many pairs of eyes staring at him.

"Good morning Brohno-kun." Ciel greets him from the far side of the bed.

"Good morning, Nii-san."

"Morning, Shiki."

"Hi~ Shiki."

"..."

"Hey, how did Hisui-chan get so close to Shiki?"

"Gal Undo."

"HOW THE FUCK DID YOU ALL GET IN THIS TINY ASS BED?" Well shit. He forgot to turn off his swag when he went to bed last night so naturally Shiki woke up covered in bitches.

Unbenownst to him, outside the front gate stood a girl he went to school with though Shiki can't really remember her name too well. Whatever, she probably wasn't very important anyway.

"Left out again..." She says to herself with tear filled eyes.

Shiki shakes off the girls, who all complain but he can't stay in bed forever. It's the fucking weekend! There are adventures to be had! Treasure to find! Booze to chug! But first, time for a shower.

"I CAN'T STOP THIS FEELING, DEEP INSIDE OF ME! GIRL YOU JUST DON'T REALIZE, WHAT YOU DO TO ME!" Shiki sings loudly as he washes your hair.

"WHEN YOU HOLD ME IN YOUR ARMS SO TIGHT, YOU LET ME KNOW EVERYTHING'S ALL RIGHT! I-I-I-I-I I'M HOOKED ON A FEELING! I'M HIGH ON BELIEVING, THAT YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH ME!"

Shiki flips the mp3 player in his head and a familiar piano intro begins to play as he squirts some liquid body soap onto a loofah. "Aw yeah this is my shit!" DUN DUN DUN DADA DUN DUN.

"IT'S LIKE THAT OLD TIME ROCK AND ROLL!" He sings into the brush he uses to wash his back and well toned asscheeks.

"IT'S JUST THE MUSIC THAT SOOTHES THE SOUL!"

He finishes his shower, gets dressed, and slides down the banister of the staircase. He'd missed breakfast, but fuck that. It's the weekend, lunch is breakfast. It would be such a shame for Shiki to spend the weekend in the house, there's so much to do! Where to start?


	8. World Domination

Akiha! Shiki's dear sister Akiha. He hasn't spent much time with her lately, but as she's kinda cute he shouldn't ignore her on the weekend. Maybe she'd want to play a game with him or something, thankfully Kohaku is busy down in her lab so she won't be there to beat everyone horribly.

"Oh Akiha~!" Shiki knocks louder than is needed on the door of her room and call out to her.

"Nii-san? Is that you?" Akiha's voice called from behind the door.

"Yep. I'm coming in." Shiki opens the door and enters Akiha's room without a warning. Like she needs one.

As he steps into her rather high class looking room Akiha is standing in front of a full length mirror fixing her hair. Damn, Shiki was hoping to catch her changing. She had no breasts to speak of but still Akiha had a rather unique charm of a figure.

"Is there something you need, Nii-san?" Akiha looks up at Shiki.

"Let's play a game. Hisui can play too I guess if she wants to." Shiki shrugs.

"A game? Well as it so happens I do not have anything in particular to do today. I accept, as it will be a good opprotunity to spend some time with you. What did you have in mind?" Akiha smiled gently.

The two of them retreat to the living room, finding Hisui along the way Shiki grabs her hand and pulls her with him despite her very cute protesting.

"Shiki-sama, what is this all about?" Hisui asks, her cheeks blushing slightly as she recalls the feeling of Shiki holding her hand though the expression on her face didn't change much.

"The game of kings! The ultimate battle of strategery! It has destroyed many families, pitting them against each other for the ultimate glory!" Shiki shouts dramatically, putting his foot up on the table and pointing towards the cieling as if it were the sky.

"Monopoly?" Akiha tilted her head.

"No my dear sister." He chuckles and shakes his head at Akiha while Hisui quietly pays attention. "I AM TALKING ABOUT WORLD DOMINATION!" Shiki slams a game of "Risk" so hard on the table that the pieces fly out of the box and somehow manage to set themselves up for 3 people. "My dear girls, I like war. No! I love war! I love every aspect of war! Tanks thundering over the blood soaked fields of battle, men dying left and right! I love blitzkriegs. I love bombings. I love it when my forces are utterly annihilated, wading through rivers of their own blood!" He throws his hands out dramatically while Hisui looks a bit scared of him, if Shiki looks close enough he could almost see her trembling.

"Very interesting Nii-san." Akiha meanwhile has a slight smirk on her face.

Shiki handed the rule book to Hisui so she can look over it. "Before that I have a proposal. I wish to make a bet." He grins evily.

"Oh? The stakes being what exactly?" Akiha crosses her arms looking quite confident.

"The loser, has to do whatever the winner asks for the rest of the day. Now, as there's three of us the middle person will get nothing."

Akiha's eyes light up. "You mean if I win, you will do whatever I tell you?"

Shiki nods.

"You will not run off somewhere and spend time with that vampire?" Akiha asks hopefully.

"Nope. However the same goes for you too." Shiki winks devilishly.

Akiha cracks her knuckles. "Hisui, put the tea on. It seems I have a battle to win."

Hisui puts down the rulebook, seemingly done with it. "Of course Akiha-sama." She retreats to the kitchen while Shiki explains the rules to Akiha.

Hisui comes back with tea and the game begins. Hisui herself has the green pieces, Akiha is red of course, and Shiki's got the blue. He begins his assault by taking control of the two countries near him, Akiha and Hisui of course do the same. The game starts of pretty slowly but it won't be long before things heat up, now would be a good time to figure out what kind of strategy Shiki wants to take.


	9. DEFEAT

No war has ever been won by playing like a coward! Go all out! The blood of Shiki's enemies will flow this day! He starts by building up his forces in his surrounding countries while Akiha and Hisui take their turns and focus on defending. Hahaha! Fools! The first few turns were rather boring, Shiki built up his forces, moving them each to prepare to attack both Hisui and Akiha while in turn they focused on defending their outlying countries. The time is now.

Shiki is packed into a landing craft heading towards the beaches of France, crammed in with many other guys he feels like he's in a package of sardines. Tracer rounds, flares, and rocket fire whizz overhead as he and the other craft get closer. The craft reaches the beach, laiden with heavy turrets and bunkers. It seems they're well defended.

He hit the beach, the front door of his landing craft opens. "Go! Go! Go!" Soldiers poured out onto the beach and the heavy turrets reved up and started firing at his men. Explosions from thrown grenades exploded around him, the shrapnel tearing through the bodies of his men as they charge up the beach fearlessly. Bombers and fighters flew overhead, occasionally skimming the beach with their guns. Dirt, sand, and body parts flew into the air. It was a complete massacre.

"Sir, our forces are too thinly spread! We cannot-" A bullet passed through a squad leader's skull and he dropped to the ground in a heap.

There was nowhere to retreat to.

"AHHHHHH!" Shiki grips his head in anguish as his dual attack was swept aside. His fronts on both Akiha and Hisui's defenses were both defeated. It seems he couldn't muscle through the both of them. Most of the map was now covered in red and green pieces. After brushing off Shiki's attack Akiha moved in and quickly finished him off. He'd lost. Now all that was left that was to see who he would be serving for the rest of the day.

Akiha took Shiki's forces and turned them into her own, now taking up positions in his previously occupied countries. Hisui's army was now slowly but surely taking countries surrounding her main base and moving her forces outward while still maintaining a solid defense. However practically a third of the map belonged to Akiha.

In the end it was Akiha who emerged victorious. Using her new positions in your previous countries she launched multiple attacks from many angles. After many turns and a long battle, Hisui's well prepared defenses crumbled and the world now belonged to Akiha.

"Congratulations Akiha-sama." Hisui said politely.

"Just out of curiosity, what would you have had me do if you won Hisui?" Shiki asks her.

Hisui's face turns bright red but she says nothing.

Akiha meanwhile had puffed out her chest and was now looking quite proud of herself. "Ahh, that was quite enjoyable. I now rule the world according to the rules right, Nii-san?" She grins at him and brushes some hair over her shoulder.

Shiki stands up from his chair and offers Akiha a salute. "Indeed, as the defeated I must now serve the new Queen without question."

Akiha grins even wider when Shiki referred to her as the "Queen". "Very good. Please follow me Nii-san." Akiha says to you getting up from her chair and turning to Hisui. "Please pack this up for me Hisui, Nii-san and I have some business."

"As you wish. Please excuse me." Hisui bowed and watched as Akiha drags Shiki away.

Akiha drags him up the stairs and turns towards her room.

"Um... Akiha? What are we doing?" Shiki asks nervously.

"I have been meaning to do this for quite some time. I know you would never do this unless circumstances like this arose." She opened the door to her room and turned the handle.

Akiha's room was imaculate as usual. Her frilly bed was made neatly, curtains drawn even though the sun still shone through them casting a calming glow about the place. "Please wait there." She motioned for Shiki to sit on the bed, which he does nervously. What the hell is she thinking? Shiki doesn't go in Akiha's room very often, but her scent was everywhere. It was a sweet, pleasant smell. He could definately get used to this.

Akiha goes to her closet and opens it. After digging around for some time she comes back with a black suit, almost like it was made for a butler or something. "Nii-san, please put this on." She asks.

"Akiha, what the hell is that?" He points at the expensive looking suit, complete with a bowtie.

"You are the eldest son of the Brohno family. It's about time you started looking like it." Akiha steps towards him.


	10. Queer Eye for the Brohno Guy

(Author Note: Don't forget, if you want to be involved with this story then make sure to head over to my forum and visit the appropriate thread. Your feedback helps keep the Chronicles going.)

Shiki stands up and takes the suit from Akiha. "As you wish, Oujou-sama." He said with a bow and started to turn around to head to his room to change. Out of the corner of his eyes he swore he saw Akiha's nose start to bleed when he called her "Oujou-sama". This was going to suck. Shiki hated dressing up, but he lost a bet, and it's a man's duty to follow through with his promises.

Back in his own room, Shiki hesitantly put on the suit, though he had no idea how to tie a bowtie. He may as well be looking at a strand of DNA, it was complete gibberish to him. "The things I do for my cute sister…" He said with a sigh and exited the room while still trying to mess with his tie.

Out in the hallway, he caught Hisui dusting one of the windowsills on the way back to Akiha's room. When she looked up at him her face twisted from her normal calm expression to one of fear and horror. She cringed and began to back herself towards the wall as if Shiki were approaching her with a gun or something. Her legs were shaking and she was holding the duster close to her body, even her eyes were wide with a combination of surprise and fear.

"E-E-Excuse me sir, b-b-but this is a private residence. I-I do not know how you got in here, b-but I will be forced to call the authorities if you d-d-do not leave!" Hisui sputtered as she cringed and quivered, pressing her back into the corner between the window and the wall.

Shiki heaved a sigh. Hisui must not recognize him. "Calm down Hisui. I know I look different, but I think you're overdoing it a bit don't you?" Shiki tried to make her realize who he was.

Hisui was still shaking like a scared Chihuahua but her eyes seemed to focus more on Shiki's face. After a few awkwardly silent moments Hisui put a hand on her chest and heaved a sigh of relief.

"Shiki-sama, what are you doing?" Hisui asked, out of breath. Her legs were still shaking and the poor girl looked like she was about ready to collapse.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. Akiha made me wear this stupid thing." Shiki sighed and looked down at himself. He felt strange wearing something like a suit, it was actually his first time wearing one. If Arihiko was here, Shiki was sure that he'd be laughing his head off about now.

Hisui's cheeks flushed a little as she gave Shiki another look. "I… I do not think it looks stupid, Shiki-sama."

"Hm? Don't tell me you think I look good in this crap?" Shiki was surprised at Hisui's reaction. He thought he would look strange, considering he wore normal clothes pretty much all the time.

Hisui cleared her throat and stepped closer to Shiki. It made him a little nervous as she was almost too close. Her face was inches from his own and his heart began to pound as Hisui reached her arms toward him.

"You should have told me that you do not know how to tie one of these. It will not do to walk around with it like that." Hisui's fingers moved expertly as she tied Shiki's bowtie in just a few seconds. Shiki could feel her breath on his neck as she adjusted it and made sure that it was straight. Afterwards Hisui stepped backwards to where she previously was.

"S-So… you really think I look okay?" Shiki asked nervously. He was sure that Hisui wasn't used to being that close to people, but her cheeks were still noticeably blushing so maybe it wasn't that big of a deal to be that close to just Shiki. Certainly he wasn't that used to having her approach him like that and it made his heart pound a little.

Hisui nodded slowly. "I think you look more than just okay, Shiki-sama."

"Nii-san!" Just then, Akiha came around the corner. "Nii-san it shouldn't take you that long just to change your-" She stopped in her tracks when she saw Shiki standing there with Hisui.

"Sorry Akiha, I had Hisui help me with the tie. Anyway, what do you think?" Shiki asked honestly.

"Hisui, go fetch Kohaku for me. Tell her to go to my room, and bring her styling kit." Akiha's hair began to turn a very light shade of red.

"Right away, Akiha-sama." Hisui bowed and began to walk down the hallway.

"Um… styling kit?" Shiki asked curiously.

"Ahem." Akiha cleared her throat elegantly and grabbed Shiki's hand. "Come on Nii-san, there's one more thing we have to do." She began to drag Shiki (rather forcefully) down the opposite hallway and back towards her room.

Back in Akiha's room the two of them waited for Kohaku to arrive, which she did not two minutes later carrying a box of some kind. Upon entering the room Kohaku jumped in surprise, uttered a small squeaking noise and nearly dropped the box she was carrying.

"Shiki-san!" She exclaimed in surprise.

Shiki chuckles nervously and waves at Kohaku. "Hi Kohaku. What's in the box?"

Kohaku grins and sets the box down on Akiha's vanity, pulling out the chair in front of it.

"Nii-san, please sit there." Akiha says. She appears to be panting heavily.

"Um, Akiha-sama… are you drooling?" Kohaku asks hesitantly.

Akiha quickly wipes her mouth on her sleeve. "O-Of course not!" She sputters as her hair turns a slightly darker shade of red.

Unsure of what the hell was going on, Shiki sits down in the chair Kohaku is standing in front of. "I can't believe I get to do Shiki-san's hair!" She squeaks excitedly and flips open the box.

Inside the box were all manner of hair grooming tools. Electric trimmers with multiple attatchments for them, combs, brushes, scissors of all types and sizes, shampoos, conditioners, sprays, gels. Just about anything a person would ever need with their hair.

"Um… what's going on here?" Shiki was getting pretty nervous, he liked his hair just the way it was. There wasn't any reason to change something like that.

"I'm going to turn you into what a son of the Brohno family should look like. Your hair must match your new suit of course Nii-san. We have the whole day ahead of us, there is a lot we need to do." Akiha said trying to keep her composure, however she was still breathing rather heavily like she was in heat.


End file.
